A Tale of a King
Chapter 1: The meeting of Jack Sparrow Matthew Darkskull was not as notorious as he is right now. As in fact he was never really recognized until he was a higher level, but we will get to that later. The Journey begins with Matthew Darkskull. Matthew Meets Jack in the Rambleshack Jail. Jack told him there was a war going on outside but he didn't care. Jack ditched Matthew to get away form Jolly Roger. Will Turner almost killed the young pirate because he thought he was part of Jolly's Army. Will gave Matthew a Rusty Cutlass which was useful when he fought the undead. After his Training Matthew found a ship with a captian called Bo Beck at the helm. From here he learned the necessary skills of cannoneering. Then out of nowhere there came the eerie fog of Captian Jolly Roger's ship, The Harkaway! Jolly Mutated Bo Beck in to a moldy skeleton. Jolly let Matthew live because Dead Man Tells no Tales forcing Matthew to swim with the sharkies all the way to Port Royal. His life as a pirate began. : Chapter 2: Jack Swordmenace After he turned 18 Matthew Decided to become EITC. He was head lord of the EITC when he found Jack Swordmenace. When he first met him Jack almost killed him. Right as he was gonna kill Matthew Captain Leon took him and fed him to Squimaraculous (Squid-mar-a-q-lus). Leon thought Jack was finished and Leon went on to trying to make a so called Pirate EITC. Matthew Realized Leon was just a selfish kid and went to help Jack. Matthew went to slay Squidmaraculous and he succeeded. Jack's Bravery impressed Matthew and he considered being a pirate.Matthew became friends with Jack and he went and helped try to take down Leon. While on Padres Jack gave Matthew a General's Broadsword. They went to have some target practice with there swords. Matthew used his General's Broadsword and Jack used a Swabbie's Cutlass for the fun of it. Right after Jack and Matthew finished there training; Jack told Matthew that he was a Pirate King.... Chapter 3: The Promotion After a a few years of talking with Jack, Matthew decided to become a pirate. When he became a pirate Jack right away promoted Matthew to Pirate Lord. Matthew asked why he did that so quickly, and Jack said don't question him; he has plans in the future.After a long day of war and plundering﻿ on the Black Mercenary (a former EITC ship owned by Matthew Darkskull) Jack and Matthew went to the Captain's Quarters and played some poker. Matthew cheated a few times and won 31 Grand from Jack. But Jack wasn't mad. Matthew Decided to give Jack half his gold back if he could take a day off. Jack said yes, and Matthew went to sleep on his bed in the Captain's Quarters while he gave Jack the other good room.... (As of this chapter Matthew is 26) Chapter 4: The Day Off After Matthew Woke up he was docked at Padres. Straight away he went to Ratskellar to get some rum. Jack was in there and already has two glasses waiting. Matt called to a Young Lad who looked like he was in his mid 20's. Matt introduced himself but Jack just nodded. The lad was Nate Raidhawk.﻿ Come and sit here me boy Jack said. Matthew looking oddly at Jack: Who is he? . Jack:He is a Pirate Lord like you Matt and he is always positive. Ooh cool. Matthew said.SLAM!!!! BAM!!! WHOOSH!!! WHAT IS GOING ON MATTHEW YELLED?!!?!?!?It is Leon he must be mad at something or someone Nate said. Leon: I SAID I WANTED CRUNCHED ICE NOT CUBED!!!! NOW MY LIFE IS RUINED AND IT YOUR FAULT FILTHY PIRATE!!!! Leon sliced the man's head off and ran out of the Tavern. Matthew: Wow, Leon is a drama QUEEN. Jack: You bet he is. Nate: So much for our vacation. Nate left and Jack told Matt that he doesn;t talk much to people. Jack told Matthew that he was leaving for Tormenta and won't be back in a year. Jack and Matt walked out and then came to a sudden halt... Chapter 5:Johnny Goldtimbers SCREAM!!!!!!!!!! That is all the was heard when they came out of the Tavern'''﻿. '''But then they hear d a familiar noise. A noise of clashing swords. Jack and Matthew walked frantically over the sight where there was a battle. It was Nate and Captain Leon. What did he do this time Matthew said. Probably tried to curse him out Jack whispered. That noob Matthew Replied.After a long hour of watching the fight Matthe got involed. He sliced Leons left Index Finger off and grabbed his sword. Leon fled crying for his mommy. Later that Day While Jack was getting all his supplies loaded onto his ship, Matthew saw a strange figure watching them. He walked toward it yet to be threatened with 2 Daggers. Matthew pulled out his newly found World Eater Blade and made the guards flee. Matthew walked near the figure and his face showed wrinkles. He must be old Matthew thoguht to himself. He went over the greet the stranger. His name was Johnny Goldtimbers, fourth in command of the EITC. Johnny told Matthew about his adventures and his battles. Johnny told Matthew that if he.... BAM!!!!!!!!!! Out of nowhere Matthew O'malley jumped onto Johnny's back holding a cutlass to his neck. Johnny caught ahold of his sword and sliced O'malleys right hand off. Woah Matthew said. Well you always have to be prepared for attacks like that young one. Chapter 6: The Attack Continues Well i guess we should talk about making you some gold Johnny said. = O'malley trying to stand up and take his cutlass - Well i have enoguh gold matthew said. I think we should talk about running. Why Johnny asked? Cuz of that monster - Matthew pointed at O'malley =. They ran with there blades out, into the Padres marketplace. They went in the tailor shop and came out looking like Italian Pizza Makers. Matthew said when O'malley passed by "It's me Mario" O'malley stopped to look back, but they were long gone. Matthew and Johnny spotted O'malley near the shipwright. They thought he might escape. SO they threw some daggers at him and got him right in the leg. Just then a pheonix landed near O'malley and cried on him. He gained his right hand back and all his wounds were healed. Then O'mallet rushed towards Johnny but Matthew was to quick. he put his World Eater Blade through O'malleys legs to immobilize him. But O'malley knew this would happen so he drank a all healing tonic. He bought it from the Shipwright Worker. Now that O'malley was tired the two mean could throw O'malley into the sea. So they almost threw him but he yelled "NO WAIT!!!" they asked what. He said I have your tea for you Johnny. .Ooh.... Johnny said. Then why did you try to kill me he said? I didn't try to kill you O'malley told him. It is part of my job. I have to carry the tea with my cutlass for some test. Ooh... Johnny said again. Well i'll let you go. Matthew and Johnny went off talking about how much they loved to see to watch duels. The day ended slowly Matthew went to bed. At midngiht a sudden knock awoke him.... Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Creations